Happy Holi -from the Jade Palace
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: Po and the Five are celebrating the festival of Holi! (that's an Indian festival) But it's gonna be a tough day for Po, because he doesn't want to get colored, will Shifu and the Five be able to color him or not? (A/N: If you don't know about this festival, don't worry. I have explained it in story) Read to know more! Happy Holi!


**HAPPY HOLI- FROM THE JADE PALACE**

 **A/N: (PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY!) Happy Holi! Alright, first of all, I want to introduce this festival to you. This is a harvest festival celebrated once in a year all over in India (Yeah, that's where I am from). We celebrate this festival happily by throwing both dry and wet colors on each other, which are known as the colors of joy. If someone feels offended by getting colored, we say the slogan** _ **"Bura na maano, Holi hai!"**_ **Which translates,** _ **"Don't feel offended, it's Holi!"**_

 **So, I am writing this story, in which Po and the Furious Five, plus the Valley of Peace is celebrating Holi. Po is one of the very people in the valley who doesn't wants to get colored, so will the Furious Five be able to color him? It's not easy to prevent yourself in getting colored on Holi, that's why it's gonna be a tough day for our Dragon Warrior. Let's get to the Story already.**

It was a beautifully awesome day in the Valley of Peace. Everybody was very happy, because it was gonna be Holi next day! Everybody was very excited, especially our heroes. On the top of the Sacred Jade Mountain, was the Jade palace, where the six were in the student barracks, doing their planning for the next day.

"Guys, tomorrow's day is gonna be awesome!" Monkey exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am gonna leave no one! Everyone's gonna get colored!" Mantis said.

"Mantis, much color do you think you can hold in your… thingies?" Monkey joked, everyone snickered. Mantis wasn't amused.

"You gonna pay for that tomorrow, man." Mantis said, glaring at his friend.

"Come on, this is the festival of joy, the festival of togetherness. Right, Po? You're gonna play Holi with me, right?" Monkey asked.

"No way!" Po refused. "There's no way I am gonna play that game!" Everyone's eyes widened. That was unexpected, especially for a person like Po. "You know what, when I was little, someone threw some kind of color on me, and it didn't left my fur for a full week! That's why I am not gonna play."

"Po, we are gonna use eco-friendly colors!" Viper told.

"No way! I am not gonna play, no matter what! Right, Tigress? You agree?" Po said, hoping Tigress will agree.

"Honestly, Po," Tigress started. "I actually love playing colors, Po."

Po's jaw dropped. Tigress too? She really likes playing colors?

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, that rubbing a person's face with colors and teasing, that's fun." She said, smiling. Po rolled his eyes, annoyed. "And you better be careful, Po. Because you can feel my colorful claws on your face anytime." She said with an evil smile. Po gulped.

"Guess tomorrow is gonna be a tough day." Po murmured.

* * *

 **Next Morning,**

Po woke up in his room and yawned. He scratched himself and walked to his door, he was was about to open it, until something came in his mind. What if he went outside and someone colored him? He can't take any risk. So he sat down on his mat and started meditating. He could hear the voice of his friends, who were enjoying and coloring eachother. His stomach grumbled. He hadn't eaten anything, he was hungry. He opened his door and peeked outside, seeing no one was there, he opened his door and stepped out. But right when he stepped out, something happened…

"HAPPY HOLI, PO!" His four friends surrounded him. Po started panicking.

"H-Hey, don't you guys touch me!" He said, taking his stance. "No one can color the Dragon Warrior!"

"Oh, but we can!" Mantis said, as Po found him on his shoulder. He put some dry color on his face. Po screamed, Mantis flinched.

Po pushed everyone out of the way and rushed to the door, only stopping in tracks when he saw Tigress standing there. "Po? Why are you screaming?"

"T-Tigress, You must save me! They… they… they are-"

"Calm down, Po." She said. "Tell me what the matter is?"

"They want to color me!" Po shouted.

"So?"

"So, I don't wanna get colored. You must do something about it!" Po said, panicking.

"Just calm down, Po. Listen to me, I have a plan." She said, gesturing him to come closer. He leaned his ear to her.

Big mistake.

Tigress smirked. She rubbed Po's cheeks, making it colorful. Po's eyes widened. He looked at Tigress, who was giggling. "Don't feel offended, Po. It's Holi."

Tigress could feel rage in Po's eyes. "AAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed and pushed her to the ground and rushed to the Hall of Heroes. "Master Shifu!"

Shifu came out of his room. "What's the matter, panda?"

"Master, I don't wanna get colored! But the Five was forcing me!" Po complaint.

"Po!" The Furious Five came with colors in their hands. "We're not gonna leave you uncolored!"

"Just stop it!" Shifu said, annoyed. Everyone shut up. "If Po doesn't want to get colored, no one can color him!" Everyone frowned. Po smirked. "No one but me!" Shifu said, and threw color on Po. His eyes widened.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Po screamed and rushed down the stairs. His foot slipped, he started rolling down the stairs, causing the Five and Shifu to lose him, because his rolling speed was faster than them. After he stopped rolling, he rushed into the village, only shocking to see all the villagers playing colors with each other. His sweat dropped. He saw the Five and Shifu reaching him.

"Po, we will not let you uncolored, no matter what!"

Po screamed and rushed into the village. He kept running and went to his Noodle Shop. "Dads!" He called out. But no answer. "Dads?"

He kept walking. Suddenly, "How you doing, Lotus?" Po looked behind to see Li Shan, covered in colors. "Don't feel offended, it's Holi, son!" He said, putting more colors on him.

"Dad! I keep telling everyone I don't like getting colored! Why don't ya' understand?!" Po shouted. Li smiled sheepishly."And where's dad?"

"I am right in front of you." Li said.

"No! I mean my other dad."

"I am here!" Mr. Ping's voice came from somewhere. Suddenly a bucket full of color fell on Po. Po looked up to see his dad at his room window. "Don't feel offended, it's Holi, son!"

"Po." Po looked beside to see his friends, smirking at him. "We won't leave you uncolored, Po."

"No!" Po climbed up the wall and got out of the shop. The Five, Shifu and his dads were after him. "Oh Gods, please save me from these crazy people!"

Po kept running and hid himself behind a wall.

"Cuddles." Po looked beside again to see Lei Lei. "Cuddles, what are you doing here?"

"Shh." Po shushed her. "Be quiet."

"Are you hiding from your friends?"

"Yeah, they wants to color me."

"Where is Stripy Baby?" She asked.

"Sorry, I can't take you to Tigress, she is crazy to color me!" Po said.

"But I want to color my stripy baby!" Lei Lei shouted.

"Shh!" Po shushed her again. "Please. Don't be so loud! Please!"

"Po." Po looked beside to see his friends smirking at him.

"Stripy Baby!" Lei Lei said happily.

"Yeah Lei Lei, let's color Cuddles." Tigress said.

"No!" Po started running again. Po was now too tired of running, he hadn't even eaten anything since this morning. He finally stopped in his tracks. "That's it! I am done!" Po shouted, annoyed. "You guys are crazy to color me! If that's it, go ahead! And put all the color at once and spare me!"

"Po." Tigress said.

"No, Tigress! I don't know why you are so crazy to color me! I thought at least _you_ can understand me, but you're crazy to play!" Po shouted.

"Po!" Tigress shouted, making Po shut. "Just look at yourself, you're already colored."

"What?" Po asked, looking at himself. All his fur was wet and colored till now. "Oh, you're right."

"You're already wet. So what's the point of hiding from colors now?" She asked. Po smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I think there's no point of hiding now." Po said, as he took some colors in his paw and rubbed it on her face. "Then, let's play now!"

Everyone enjoyed playing colors a lot, especially Po. He had never expected playing colors can be so fun. They continued playing almost 2 hours, until everyone got tired. After they got back to the Jade Palace, everyone took a bath, getting rid of the colors on their fur.

* * *

Tigress was in her room. She was happy she finally got to color Po. "Today's day was cool."

"Tigress!" Po came in.

"Po, why do you always enter my room without asking me?"

"Forget about the permission, Tigress. It's the festival of friendship! And there's no permission in friendship!" Po said, crazily. Tigress sighed. Then she noticed that Po was still covered in colors.

"Po, why are you still colorful? Why don't you go and take a bath?" She asked, trying to keep some distance with him.

"Come on, Ti." Po said, smiling naughtily."Let's play more!"

"Po, we've been playing from almost 2 hours. Isn't that enough for you?"

"Nope." Po said. "This festival comes once in a year! Lets' celebrate."

"Look, Po. I understand how much fun you're having, but if I played with you again, I'll have to bath again, okay? And it was very difficult for me to get rid of the colors on my fur. And if got soaked again, it might cause me to catch cold." She explained gently, holding her anger.

"Then we'll take you to a doctor! He will use an injection and you'll be fine!"

"Po!" She shouted. She had gotten enough now.

"Yeah. Right, ok." Po said in an understanding manner. "Right, I'll not play colors on you, fine?"

"Glad you understand." She said, although she was suspecting how he can understand her words at once. "You better leave me alone now, Po."

She turned back. "What's that?" Po said, pointing at the wall.

"What? Where?"

Po smirked. Slowly, his paws gently reached her cheeks, rubbing colors on her face. Her eyes widened, she was stun. Po giggled. Tigress slowly turned back at him, her eyes burning like hot coals, as if she was going to kill him.

Po giggled like a child. "Don't feel offended, it's Holi. My dear Tigress."

She smiled sweetly, which indicated danger. "Right. Let's play Holi, Po." She said, Po smiled. Her eyes glowed, as she unleashed her claws. "THIS IS GONNA BE YOUR LAST HOLI, PO!"

"I gotta go." Po said, quickly running away, with Tigress right behind him.

"You're never gonna forget this loving Holi, Dragon Warrior!"

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Author's Note: Hehe, kinda funny ending :P**

 **What do you think? This was actually a surprise story, that's why I told no one about it before. Hope you liked it. And if there's anything you're curious about this festival, please feel free to ask in the review box :)**

 **Hope you loved it, don't forget to review!**

 **And a grateful Holi to Po, Shifu, the Furious Five (especially to Tigress) and all my dear readers. I am gonna play colors now!**

 **Bura na maano Holi hai!**


End file.
